The longest journey
by Rilurz
Summary: Ares, Athena, and Apollo, three gods that compete against each other on a daily basis. As for their children, it's not so different, but a few of them don't want to compete, in this story watch a child of Ares, Athena and Apollo fight along side each other. Every half-blood has a rough start in life, just like these half-bloods. (OC x Zoe, OC x Lee Fletcher, Last OC is alone)
1. Alice, Max, and Henri

_Athena is said to be the smartest and the one with more courage than the other gods._

 _Ares is said to be the strongest among the gods._

 _Apollo is said to be the most accurate shooter among the gods, right along his sister._

 _But those three were competitive, they wanted to be the best at everything, but after three thousand years, none of them had pulled ahead of each other._

 _Ares has strength but he does not think as much as the others._

 _Athena is still the smartest one and most athletic of the gods._

 _Apollo still has no one who can beat him when it comes to riddles and shooting a target from two hundred feet away._

 _When they work together, they're unstoppable, the perfect team. Nothing beats strength but brains, brute strength can over power someone who doesn't know how to fight. But range is important against strength, the further you are away from the person, means you got the better the chance of winning against them._

 _Those three will never learn to work together, they're too proud to do so, but only if they absolutely have to, they will put aside their differences and work together._

 _The same thing can be said about their children, but those children have a mortal parent that was either the biggest impact on their life or the worst. Each of these gods have a lot of kids, some of these kids live up to twenty, most die before that age. Lucky ones live a full life, but they won't live it peacefully. There isn't a single time in their life where they are at peace...Only when they pass will they feel true peace._

 _Three children of the same age with the same pasts meet, but they do not understand one another. Because of their Olympian parent, they do not trust each other._

 _The past is the key to knowing someone, but a lot of people would rather leave the past behind and forget it ever happened. But for Demi-gods it's who they are._

 ** _Connecticut, Windsor ~ 1:30 PM_**

One of the three is a girl that just turned twelve, her name is Alice valentine. Alice was born on November 16th, 1993. She spent most of her life making friends and leaving them without a word, this is natural for Demi-gods, but she didn't know she was one of them, as smart as she was she couldn't figure out why she could see these things while others thought she was crazy.

Alice has grey stormy eyes, these eyes sometimes scare people, but once you get to know her, you'll forget about her eyes. She's athletic, and what some say she's attractive. Her long honey blonde hair is usually braided over her shoulder. Today she was attending a boarding school called Loomis Chaffee, it is located in Connecticut, Windsor.

The current class she was in, was history, the old buildings throughout history fascinated her. From the designing on the windows to the designing on the floor tiles, she was amazed by all of it, someday she wishes to design something like that, but she would want it to be remembered forever, just like Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings, they're both beautiful and just flat out amazing.

Alice was looking through a history book on ancient ruins, in Rome there was a lot of them, the largest Amphitheatre in the world is the Colosseum. Construction began under the emperor Vespasian in AD 72, and was completed in AD 80 under his successor and heir Titus. 'I can't believe something like this has been around for almost a thousand years.' Alice thought.

"Eh em!" Alice's history teacher cleared his throat, "Alice, would you mind telling me the answer to this question?" He asked.

Alice looked up from the book, on the board read, 'What city is the oldest on Earth? Approximately how many years old is it?' Alice racked her brain, "Uh…" She stumbled on her words, Alice was more interested in the architecture than the actual history behind it, even if she knew it was important to learn that too. The more she was pressured, the more the words on the board seem to disappear, 'Not again…' She thought.

"I'm waiting." Mr. Henson said impatiently.

Everyone was looking at her with smiles on their faces. Her cheeks started to heat up, when she's put in the spotlight, she cannot answer the questions she is asked. Alice remembered reading something like this in one of the books in the library. "Only makes sense you only got looks." Someone whispered beside Alice, she glared at the person. The girls sometimes make fun of her when she gets flustered like this.

Alice glared daggers at her and said, "Damascus, Syria is one of the oldest parts of the world. Or one of the oldest cities in the world, with evidence of habitation dating back at least 11,000 years." Alice looked back at the teacher and smiled, "Correct." Mr. Henson said and continued his lecture.

Alice lived in dorm five in room ten. When she entered she fell face first into her bed, "Why does she always have to say something? Why can't she leave me alone?" Alice asked herself. She turned and stared at the ceiling, "Mom…Why weren't you around when I was born?"

 ** _Wisconsin, Milwaukee ~ 4:48 PM_**

In a small house in Milwaukee was a boy named Max Baxter, growing up was a little hard for him, because he was never gifted with intelligence or any talent, but instead he was marked a delinquent as soon as people laid their eyes on him.

His jet Black spiky hair didn't help him either, the only thing that stood out for Max was is light green eyes. Max turned twelve two months ago. Max was born on September 7th, 1993.

Despite everything everyone told him, he still tried his best. Although it rarely worked out for him, his mother is an ex-pro wrestler. She quit due to injury seven years ago, "How many schools are you going to get kicked out of?" She asked Max, he shrugged, "It's not my fault, they started it."

Because of his looks, other boys often called him out and try to fight him, surprisingly enough he was good at fighting than anything else. "So what? You could have not fought them, they would be the ones in trouble right now, not you!" His mom shouted, Max looked away, "It's not my fault they're weak…" He murmured, "What was that?!" She yelled, Max gulped, even though she quit being a pro wrestler, she was still strong and could knock the wind out of him if he got on her bad side, "Nothing…I'm sorry." Max said.

She sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Send me to a camp?" He said jokingly.

His mother tensed and gently grabbed him by his shoulders, "Would that make you happy?"

Max regretted saying that out loud, I hate thinking out loud. At this point he couldn't give her an answer. So he shrugged. She let go of his shoulders and hugged him, he was surprised at this sudden hug, when she hugs him it's when she's sad or scared. "Mom?" He said.

"Hmm?" She said and backed away, "I'm sorry, I just get sad at the thought of you going off on your own." She had a tear rolling down the right side of her cheek as she spoke.

I hate my father for leaving her alone like this, whoever he is, he doesn't deserve to be my father.

 ** _Oregon, Crescent City ~ 7:15 PM_**

There was a boy who used music and archery to get away from everything, he lost his mother at a young age, and his father was nowhere to be found. But he still had family, but because of his father, they treated him like an outcast. One of the younger family member's talks to him and plays with him, this boy is Henry King, he is twelve years old. The third member of this story.

Henri has short dirty blonde hair, with light blue eyes. His passion is playing the guitar, he likes singing, but he's not confident in his singing ability, so when no one is around he hums instead of singing, his voice isn't deep nor does he sound like a girl, just a regular boy.

Today Henry was walking along the shoreline of Crescent Beach, he was humming a song he made the day his mother died. It's not that he's sad or lonely, he just likes humming this song when he's in deep thought. Henry picked up a rock, the more I think about it, the more I think it's true. Henry thought.

He looked towards the ocean, and threw the rock. For each skip he said my dad is a loser and then another skip he's someone important, the rock skipped over the water ten times, a smile appeared at the edge of his mouth, should I believe a rock or my own family? He asked himself and chuckled.

He watched the sunset, Henri comes here to think and to watch the sunset, it's a beautiful sight. The different colors the sky makes when the sun is setting, just makes Henri relaxed and forget his problems.

About an hour later he turned and walked towards the road to go home.

* * *

 **I've been writing this for about three weeks, only because I was thinking about the names, where they're going to live, birthdays and their pasts. The next chapter might take about two weeks to write, I've been busy. Anyway, let me know what you think about this story.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day! And if you live in Canada, dress warm!**

 **Rilurz~**

 ** **P.s~ Average number of words per chapter will be 2,500 - 3,000 words and this story will continue onto the lost hero, and maybe all five of the HoO series****


	2. Problems

**_Connecticut, Windsor, Loomis Chaffee boarding school ~ 8:30 AM November 18th, 2005_**

Alice woke up at six thirty in the morning, lately she's been getting up early. It's not that she wants to, she just can't seem to go back to bed, even if tried.

She got ready and headed to her first morning class, on her way there, in the doorway to the classroom stood a guy with short chopped brown hair and light green eyes, he was pretty strong looking for his age, this boy's name is Zack Green. In this boarding school our baseball team is pretty good, ever since they got this guy right here.

"Why do you always act so cold when I talk to you?" Zack asked Alice, she rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's because you can't take a hint?"

Alice pushed past Zack and walked into class, as she walked away she could tell he was watching her. There's a few people Alice doesn't like, there's the one you just met, he often talks to her, but mostly teases her. Alice met him at the end of August when she first enrolled in Loomis Chaffee. She made a couple of friends, but soon after they rarely talked to each other.

Alice is a smart girl, but she can't stop telling people what they don't want to hear. For example, at noon today she overheard one of the classmates in her class talking about a problem she was having with her friend, "Last night she kept telling me weird things...Like do I want a hug? Or if she could spend the night with me." Why do you have to gossip about it? Alice thought and turned, "Why not ignore her? Because you know that means she likes you. Don't you?"

The girl blushed, "How would you know?" She asked Alice.

Alice shrugged, "It's obvious, are you deliberately ignoring her feelings? That's pretty mean."

Her classmate was shocked, "No...I'm not. You don't know us!" Her voice started to tremble, her friends started to comfort her, "Just ignore her." They said, "Just like your other friend." I blurted out and turned back around.

Alice thought she was mean to her, but no one likes being ignored, especially if they like you or love you. The next class she had P.E she's very athletic, so everything she does just comes naturally to her. Although finding a partner is usually hard for her. "Alright everyone! Pair up!" The teacher said. Alice didn't even try to find a partner, everyone she's tried to partner up with, quit after ten minutes.

She tries not to speak her mind when they give up within the first three minutes, but she just couldn't help herself, how can a human being be that weak? Or that lazy? Three minutes of working out or playing sports isn't that hard. Alice didn't bother looking for a partner this time, "Uh Ms. Young? I can't find a partner, and I'd rather work alone. If that's alright with you." Alice said.

Ms. Young sighed, "Again? Oh well, just as long as you're doing something, go right ahead."

Alice smiled, "Okay."

Alice spent ten minutes stretching and then she went to play volleyball and workout for the last twenty or so minutes, it was two O'clock. Alice's birthday was on November 15th, which was three days ago, not that it mattered.

The next class took two hours to finish, a class that she found interesting, but what others find, boring. As usual, Alice was sitting at the front, waiting for Mr. Henson to walk through that door to start this class.

After a couple of minutes, Alice thought he wasn't going to show so she was a little bit disappointed, not in him, but the fact that she'll have to attend another class. She sighed and gathered her things, "I guess I'll just study." Alice murmured. When she got her stuff she tried to go, but she was hit in the back of the head with a piece of paper. She looked back and glared at everyone.

They were all smiling, but a few weren't. Among the smiling faces she recognized a certain girl. This girl's name is Raven, she has tanned skin and light blue eyes. Her dark brown hair was well past her shoulders, and she was a little bit taller than Alice.

Alice opened the paper, 'LOSER!' Alice laughed, "I'm right here, are you that scared to talk to me?"

Raven scoffed, "I'd rather not talk to losers. Gross."

Alice smirked, "Yet here you are, talking to me."

Raven put her hands on her hips, "You should be glad then, I'm probably the only student in this school that's talked to you since you got here."

She's half right, "Close, but no. I've had people talk to me, well, actually talk to me. Not start up fake conversations with me, like you, we have real things to talk about…Intelligent things. Something your brain can't handle."

Somewhere to Alice's right, a few students laughed, Raven glared at them and then tried to say something, but then she sat down. Alice turned and saw a teacher watching them. Ah crap…

"You two. To the principal's office. Now."

 ** _Wisconsin, Milwaukee Veterans Park ~ 5:00 PM November 18th, 2005_**

Max spaces out a lot, mainly because he has nothing to do, but it also helps the time fly by. As he sat there in Veterans Park, he waited for a certain girl to jog by. Almost at the same time of day, there's this girl, well she's not a girl, she more like a woman. Anyway, she jogs by the same place at the same time every day.

When she goes by she notices Max staring at her, but she says nothing and continues to jog. One time she smiled at him which made him stupidly happy, his mom thought he hit his head. This time was a little bit different than the other times, why? Because Max decided to try and talk to her. Well…If he can that is, he's not the best looking guy in the world or the smartest…He's learned that from his mom, so the chance of her stopping just to talk to him, are slim, practically nothing actually.

Max looked at his shoes, just in case, he brought along running shoes, not to chase her, but to run away, because he might embarrass himself. He took a good long breathe, "This is probably going to weird the hell out of her."

As he said this, he saw her jogging from fifty feet away from him. He felt happy but nervous, will he have the courage to say something? Or will he choke and just look like a weirdo again?

She was now ten feet away, he noticed she had earphones in, she was listening to music, "Damn, I guess next time I can tell her she look's cute." Max muttered as she past him, she smiled and kept jogging.

He stared at her as she jogged away, seriously? He thought to himself, a smiled spread across his face, and then he started going back to his home, you know that was a bit creepy. Max just realized that, he was being creepy, like really creepy, Max thought about what he's been doing, going to the same place waiting for that same person to pass by, and every time he got a smile from her, he felt extremely happy.

That is a weird thing to do…But in a way, it's worth it he thought. Max made his way back to his house with a smile across his face. But it slowly faded, he started to ask himself questions like; Did she only smile because I was always staring at her? Did she even hear me? Is she messing with me?

Max sighed and noticed the sun going down, "Oh no…"

Max's mother is really strict about him staying out late, and he does not want to find out what would happen if he did stay out late. He rushed back to his home, when he got back it was seven thirty. His mom saw him breathing hard, "What's wrong?" She asked. Max laughed, and coughed, "Nothing- Just thought it was later seven." He said and closed the door, "Oh, alright. Well you're just in time for dinner, wash your hands and eat." She told him.

Max nodded, and went to the washroom. AS he washed his hands, he wondered why she didn't want him to go out when it's late. But then he shrugged it off and went to eat dinner with his mom, when Max is with his mom, she smiles almost all the time.

I will never leave your side, mom.

 ** _Oregon, Golden Beach, 8:00 PM_**

Henri Walks to and from Golden beach a lot, he's counted how long it takes to go there and how long it takes to get back home. Usually it takes two hours on foot, sometimes he gets lucky and his cousin asks her dad to take them. Which takes about thirty minutes. He watched the sunset with his cousin, "It's getting cold out here now, shouldn't you have brought a jacket?" She asked.

His cousin is four years younger than him, which means she doesn't fully understand how much the family dislikes him. They don't want to be mean to him in front of her, or she'll get mad for him. Her name is Elizabeth King, Henri's aunt wanted to stick with her sister's last name, to honor her. Henri was humming that song again, Elizabeth's dad was watching the sunset with us, It was just about to set, and Henri's song was about to end too.

When the sun set, Elizabeth started clapping, Henri had his eyes closed for a few more seconds, just a while longer. When he does this he feels somewhat closer to his mother. "That's…A beautiful melody you got there…But it's kind of sad, don't you think?" Elizabeth's dads name is Gavin, Henri opened his eyes. He's never talked to anyone about this song.

Henri nodded and said, "The saddest of songs come from the heart, no one can fully understand it, but they can feel it no matter what."

Gavin isn't a blood relative, so he can't really be mad at Henri. Gavin understands everything, but he doesn't agree with the family. He's nice to Henri, just like Elizabeth. The only two people to accept him. "It's time to head back, come on." Gavin said.

"I like that song." Elizabeth said.

Gavin smiled, "Me too. Me too."

After that we went home, the next few weeks were normal. I always thought I would live with them and start to trust them, but the death of my mom weighed heavily on them…She was said to be an angel. She made some songs that were never noticed, mainly because she didn't want anyone else but her beloved and children to hear it, she left those songs in her will…To me, her only child.

 ** _Connecticut, Windsor, Loomis Chaffee boarding school ~ 7:16 PM December 2nd, 2005_**

Last week the snow started to fall, this week the snow was one foot thick. Alice hated the cold, which is why she bought herself a fur coat. Actually her mother got it for her, but she like to think she got it herself.

Alice was laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling, what's my mom like? And why hasn't my dad told me anything about her? She asked herself. Alice closed her eyes, sometimes when she sleeps, she has dreams about some boy, someone she's never met. He was about her age, he had black hair that stuck out in weird places, and he had light green eyes, like an old lake that's been around for thousands of years.

He was smiling and laughing with someone, that's probably his mom…Alice guessed. The boy and mother were sitting down eating food, telling each other jokes, must be nice…Alice wanted to wake up from this dream, but she couldn't move.

They were smiling, but then the mother looked back, like someone was knocking on their front door. She said something and went off to see what that was. The boy nodded and waited for her. Despite his looks, he's a nice kid, Alice thought.

After a couple of minutes, the looked towards where the mother went, he started to look worried. He slowly got up, and then he ran in her direction, after he was out of my sight, I woke with a start.

"What…" Alice was in a cold sweat, "What happened?" She looked around, it was still night. "That wasn't real…" She told herself.

 ** _Wisconsin, Milwaukee ~ 7:50 PM December 2nd, 2005_**

"Mom!" Max yelled as she tried fighting off two guys…But these weren't normal guys, one was deformed like, his face was scaly and gross and the same goes for the other one. Max ran outside and tackled one of them, "Leave her alone!"

"NO! Max! Get out of here!" She screamed and was hit from behind. Max felt as if his heart had stopped and then he freaked out. "MOM! NO!"

His mother was lying motionless on the ground, "You're coming with us boy." There was no sound, coming out of Max's ears, everything was so quiet, he looked at the guys angrily and ran and fought them.

He used moves he seen his mother do, the guys couldn't lay a finger on him, they were saying something, but he couldn't hear them, his mother was still lying on the ground. He kept his eye on her, and continued to fight them. Max was smaller and faster than them, so it was easy to dodge them, Max was screaming but there was still no sound, after about two minutes the guy laid on the grass, they didn't move a muscle, they were completely knocked out, Max an to his mom.

Please…Don't leave me…He begged. Ten minutes later, red and blue lights were flashing. He stayed by her side, when someone tried to pull him away her, he'd scream and hang onto his mom. "I promised to stay with her, I'm not leaving your side mom..." Max sniffled.

Max's mother had her skull cracked in a match seven years ago, if something harder than a rock hits her in the back of the head, she dies. Max stared at her lying there. Ten feet to his right, was two police officers, there were handcuffing the two unconscious guys that did this.

Max had a murderous look on his face, the police noticed Max and told him to calm down, "They did this!" He screamed, Max knew this isn't what his mom would want, but his anger took over completely. Max started forward, this is probably the dumbest thing he has done, he rushed tried to attack them.

The police had to restrain him. Which wasn't a problem for them, they didn't hand cuff him, but one had to calm him down and keep him still.

Max realized he left his mom, when he looked back she was in the back of an ambulance truck. His emotions were all over the place, first he was sad then mad. It continued until everything was done, were the police took those guys in and I was asked some questions. After they were done asking me questions they asked if I wanted to go to the hospital my mom was in. I agreed and they took me to her.

When I got to the hospital, my mom was alright, she had a bad concussion. She had no choice but to sleep in it, just that hit alone knocked her out. I stayed by her side through the whole night.

 ** _Oregon, Crescent ~ 6:05 AM December 3rd, 2005_**

Henri wakes up early and practices his shooting, the only things he asked for when growing up, was a bow, quiver and some arrows, oh and an acoustic guitar as well.

He was in Cy Bingham Co Park, usually there's a lot of people here, but it's getting cold out, so now he has the park to himself for a while. Henri likes to walk around, only because he has to, but at the same time he doesn't mind.

Anyway Henri was shooting a target from fifty feet away. As he practiced every day, he always said, the further the target, the better chance of me hitting it. After every hit he moved back ten feet, when he gets to one hundred feet, he gathers his arrows and heads back.

As he was gathering his stuff, he noticed someone watching him, or it was two kids. One was Elizabeth and the other was a kid he's seen hanging out with Elizabeth a lot, "What're you two doing?" Henri asked them. Elizabeth started laughing and ran, the boy followed her. That was weird…

An hour later he was in his room playing the guitar. While he's home, he doesn't hum or try to sing, he's afraid they'll hear him. He played for a good thirty music and got lost in the music, in his mind he was thinking about his mom, the earliest memory he had of her was when he was two. Her name was Veronica King, which was a hassle for her growing up, he remembered her saying she was made fun of because of her last name. She should have a more feminine last name, but his mother didn't really care, so she ignored them.

One of the things she said to him before she passed away, was, 'Forgive your father for not being here, and don't let everything get to you. These things that happen in life often happen for a reason. I know we're not big readers…But learn about the Greek gods, and the stories about Greek heroes.' When she said this, all Henri did was smile and laugh.

Because of how cold it was Henri stayed home, he didn't go to the Lake or Golden Beach. He stayed in his room and avoided everyone that thought badly of him, even though it wasn't his fault his father left. And it's not his fault that his mother died either.

Henri strummed a sad melody, and started humming, as he did this thoughts of mother came rushing into his mind. Henri's mother had the same eye color as him but she had long beautiful hair, and a smile that made him feel safe no matter what. A single tear trickled down his cheek.

He continued for two minutes and stopped. Once again he left his eyes closed for a few seconds. He felt warm, he realized why, he was being hugged by someone. He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth, "You're not leaving us…Are you?" She asked, Henri sighed and said, "I would have nowhere to live if I did that. Plus you'd just cry your eyes out if I ever left." Henri smiled.

* * *

 **This will be all today, next week I'll have the next chapter up**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
